Dangerous Liasons
by Hopelessly Devoted666
Summary: [AU] You should be careful with whom you begin an affair, it could eaily turn into a nightmare. RaeRob


Here is an AU RaeRob-fic. I hope you will all like it and it would be really kind you'd leave me a review.

Thanks and enjoy.

Disclaimer: _Nor mine!_

* * *

**_Dangerous Liasons_**

_Chapter One:_  
_Hello_

Raven gathered up her notes and walked into her employer's office. Hopefully these would please him more than her last batch did.  
Quietly she knocked on the door and waited for him to invite her in.

"Come." Came the masculine voice on the other side.  
Raven pushed the door open and walked in. "Hi, Mr. Logan. Here are the notes you wanted."  
Smiling he stood up and walked past her to shut the door. He pulled her around and into his arms. "I love it when you call me that." And his mouth came down on hers.  
Raven pushed at his shoulders. "Gar, is that all you called me in for?" She took a cautious peek out of the closed blinds to see if anyone noticed. "People will start to get suspicious if we keep meeting behind closed doors."

"Of course they won't." He wounds his arms around her waist and pulled her close again. "Can you blame me? I still think you should consider the offer to move in with me."

"And what drive to work in separate cars, ignore each other all day? I call that torture."  
He wasn't listening to her now. Instead he was searched her hands for something.

"Where is my ring?"

Raven screwed up her beautiful pale face into a frown and opened the collar to her blouse to reveal a ring hanging from a chain. "How in the world am I going to explain an engagement ring when I'm not actually supposed to be seeing anyone?"

He ran his fingers through her long violet hair. "Soon, we'll tell everyone about us soon."

Somehow Raven wasn't convinced, but she nodded anyway. "Here are your notes. I have to get back to my desk."  
"Ok." He kissed her again. "Come visit me again soon."

She gave him a curt nod before walking out of his office. Raven was getting really sick of sneaking around. She was angry with herself for going along with it, and angry with him for being such a coward and not being able to admit it to everyone.  
Fuming, she went back to work sorting through files and organizing them.

Her mind was flicking back between her work and how much of a chump she was when a pair of well-manicured hands found their way into her field of view. Just before a deep voice penetrated her concentration.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you could help me?"  
Raven looked up ready to snarl at the man, but found her next breath caught in her throat at the sight of him.  
Her gaze was immediately met by a pair of stunning blue eyes that twinkled happily back at her. Her eyes followed their own path, down a straight nose to a well-shaped mouth and a stubborn looking chin.

"O—of course. What can I help you with?" Raven could feel her face warm with a blush of embarrassment at her ogling the man.  
He simply smiled, not giving away whether or not he noticed her scrutiny. "I'm Richard Grayson. I believe I have an appointment with Garfield Logan." He leant over and whispered conspiratorially, "I think he's going to hire me."

He must have been around the same age as herself and she had to smile at his remark. She remembered what it was like to be looking for a job. "Congratulations. I look forward to seeing you around here."  
He smiled at her, his eyes gazing into hers. "Absolutely."  
She cleared her throat and nodded at the door. "He's right through there." Smiling, Raven pretended to go back to work, but she was intensely aware of his presence beside her.

She heard him knock on the door and breathed easier when the door closed again with him on the other side.

He emerged again a little while later grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks Mr. Logan. I won't let you down."

"It's a pleasure to hire someone with your expertise, Richard. See you in the morning." He smiled at Richard and winked at Raven before closing the door.

"Congratulations again, Mr. Grayson, was it?"

"Call me Richard..." he let the sentence drop so she could fill in the gap.

"Raven, Raven Roth." She took the hand he extended and shook it lightly before awkwardly returning to her typing. Shyly she looked up from the monitor. "I'll see you in the morning then."  
His voice was light and full of promise. "Bright and early."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Raven walked into the office the next morning expecting the day to be like any other. She sat down at her desk checked her email, checked over everything in her to do tray and got to work.  
Garfield, she expected, was in his office. He always came in before everyone to get an early start.

And like every morning Garfield came out of his office to greet her. "Good morning Ms. Roth."

"Good morning, Mr. Logan. How are you today?"

"Wonderful." He leant over and smiled, whispering, "You look gorgeous today."  
Raven fingered her neckline nervously. "Thanks." She looked at the room from the corners of her eyes. "Gar..."

"I know, I know. I can't help it." He stood up and would have said something else when a familiar figure strode into view.

"Good morning."

Raven looked up and met a smile for a smile. "Good morning, Richard."

"And good morning to you, Raven." Almost as an after thought, he looked up at Garfield and smiled warmly. "Good morning, Mr. Logan."

Garfield looked at Raven curiously then nodded at Richard. "Good morning, Richard. Let me show you to your office."  
Office?  
Raven watched as Garfield led him over to the  
corner office. She was a little envious now. An office huh? All she had was a cubicle.

-------

The rest of the morning went by snag free. It was rather boring as a matter of fact. She managed to finish up most of her work before the clock struck eleven.  
She was slowly wading through more paper work, wondering miserably if this was actually getting her anywhere when a arm thrust a paper bag in her face.

"Lunch?"

Raven looked up. "Thanks. But I couldn't eat that. It's much too greasy."  
Richard smiled back at her and blinked. "Just this once. Trust me it would take more than a burger to ruin that fabulous figure."  
She blushed at his impertinence. "Thanks but no thanks."  
"Come on. I won't leave you alone until you have lunch with me."  
His voice had risen and she knew the rest of the room was watching the scene they were playing out.   
"Fine." She answered in a hushed tone. "Just keep your voice down."

----

The hour they had for lunch flew past in a matter of minutes.  
Raven was slightly laughing at Richard's humorous quips. The echoes of her laughter bounced off the walls of the nearly empty lunchroom and she winced. "We'd better get back before Mr. Logan realizes we're not back yet."

"Yeah, especially since this is my first day and all." He helped her out of the seat and pushed the chair back in. "Let's go."

Garfield was waiting for them at Raven's desk when they got there. His frown was enough to let Raven know he was not pleased.

"Ms. Roth. In my office please."  
Richard followed them in. "Mr. Logan. Don't take it out on her. I invited her for lunch and we just lost track of the time that's all."

"That's very noble of you, Grayson, but I would advise you to keep out of this." And with that Garfield shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. Now he glowered at Raven. "What are you doing with that guy?"

She put up her hand. "We were just having lunch!" Raven shoved at him when he tried to calm her down with a hand on her shoulder. "Get off."

"Honey, I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you with—"

"Anyone?" tears filled her eyes. "You want me as your private plaything but I'm forbidden to come into contact with anyone? Is that it?"

"Raven..."

She shoved at him again. "I'm sick and tired of having to hide this relationship!"

"I know. But I just ask that you wait a little longer." She didn't shove him when he hugged her this time.

Somehow she was expecting a little more than that. Sighing wearily, she backed out of his embrace. "I've got to get back to work."

He nodded. "I'll talk to you later."  
"Yeah whatever," she mumbled walking out of his office.

Richard was waiting for her at her desk when she sat down. "Are you ok? You didn't get into much trouble did you?"  
"No. Not really."

He sighed in relief. "Good." He got off of the corner of her desk where he was perched and smiled handsomely. "I would hate to be the one to get you into trouble."  
Raven watched him saunter off smiling at the admiring glances of the other women in the office and knew that he was going to get her into much more trouble than this.

----

The next day around lunch, Garfield walked out of his office and leaned on her desk. "How about lunch?"

That definitely raised her eyebrows. "Lunch? The two of us in public, for lunch?"  
Yes." His smile was a little strained and she could see that he really didn't want to do it.

She shook her head. "You don't even want to."

"Of course I do!"

Raven noticed he couldn't even look her in the eyes. "No you don't. It's ok really. I'll just—"

"Have lunch with him again?" he couldn't even fight the scorn from his voice.

"So that's what this is all about?" she hissed. "You're jealous?"

"I am not." He stood up and straightened his tie. "Suit yourself." Garfield walked back into his office and shut the door cutting off any reply.

Raven raked her fingers through her purple hair. She had become accustomed to his fits of anger. They still irked her but she was learning to let them slide off their back.  
Raven started flipping through some notes that he wanted her to type up. How could he be so jealous over a little lunch with a new friend?

Fuming over her fiancé's irrational side, Raven took a look over at the office that Richard occupied.

Was there something about him that threatened Garfield so much?  
Garfield Logan owned a company, a beautiful home, cars, everything. So how could he be jealous of a man when she didn't even know what he did there.  
And men always complained about women being hard to understand.

"What?"

Raven's head snapped up. She hadn't noticed anyone approaching her desk. "Huh?"  
"Something about men being confusing?" Garfield wriggled his eyebrows. "We may be confusing, but not as half as complicated as the female mind."

Raven shoved him off her desk. "Stop being irritating."  
He regained his footing with ease. "Now I know you're not angry with me." He the folder he had been carrying down and looked her straight in the eyes. "So who has you miffed?"

"No one. So leave me alone so I can get some work done."  
He pointed at his watch and shook his head. "Technically it's lunch, so you don't have to work."  
She shook her head, sending blonde waves cascading over her shoulders. "I have a ton of work to do."

"Let me let you in on a little secret. So do I." He winked. "So how about lunch?"  
Raven thought about the ugly scene earlier. "No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Come on. Just keep me company then? I hate to eat alone."  
His smile was so charming she almost gave in. "No thank you. Now please leave me alone."

"I guess I'll have to take drastic steps now." He stood up and waved his arms as if to fend her off. "Lunch? Oh no I'm too busy!" his voice had risen enough to echo through the quiet room. "Come on! Hey! I said I had a lot of work to do!"

Raven grabbed at his arm. "Shhhh! Shut up!"

"Ow! Ok, ok, ok! If I go to lunch with you will you stop manhandling me?"  
She couldn't believe his guts. "Fine! Just shut up!" Raven grabbed her purse and stomped over to the elevator, Richard happily following. She could feel her cheeks getting red as she waited for the doors to open.

Inside she punched the button and closing her eyes, waited for the doors to close before she spoke again. "How dare you!"

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "Hey, it worked didn't it?"

"Is this how you get all your dates?"

"Some." His smile evaporated when he saw how angry Raven was. "Come on. It was just a joke."

"Some joke," she mumbled. Raven prayed that Garfield hadn't heard the commotion.

She could just imagine how angry he would be over this one.  
Richard ran a gentle hand over her arm sending instant shivers through her. She snatched her arm away, brushing off the gooseflesh. It was ridiculous how chilly they kept these things.

He didn't seem to notice. "Look. I'll make it up to. Lunch is my treat ok?"

"You don't have to do that." She mumbled.

"I didn't mean to upset you so much. Please, let me make it up to you."

The door opened and she walked out with Richard close behind. She didn't hear him following her so she turned around to find him heading in the opposite direction to her. "You're going the wrong way. The cafeteria is this way."

He shook his head and motioned her to follow him. "No, good food is this way. Who can handle that stuff they serve more than once in their lifetime?"  
Raven wanted to tell him that she suffered with it for the whole time she had been there, but she didn't get the chance to. Richard was already dragging her out the door and down the street.

"Where are we going?" she struggled to keep up with his long strides.

"Just a little place I know. It's not to far and it's very good."

Her jaw dropped when she found herself almost frog marched into the trendiest café in the city.

She dragged on his arm when he walked up to the hostess. "How are you going to get us in there? I heard you had to wait at least an hour to get to the bar to wait to get a table!"

He winked. "Let me worry about that." Ignoring her tugs on his arm, he approached the pretty woman and spoke in hushed tones to her. She in turn looked over his shoulder at Raven and nodded, blushing all the while.  
Richard smiled at Raven and stuck out his arm for her to loop her arm through.  
Stunned, Raven took it. Even Garfield wasn't able to get them in. they had tried on numerous occasions but he had been too impatient to wait to get in.

She looked over at her companion. Richard looked as though he did this every day.

"So is she a girlfriend?"

"Why does it bother you?"

Tongue-tied that he would even assume such a thing she retorted. "Of course not. What you do is your own affair." Huffily, she took her seat and picked up a menu that a waiter gave her.

A scan of the list of scrumptious sounding foods had her nearly falling off her seat. They were astronomical! She started shaking her head and moved to stand up.

"I can't let you pay for this! It's extortionate!" flipping her hair over her shoulder she picked up her bag.

Richard grabbed the strap before it left the table. "I said I was going to make it up to you and I will. So please put it down."  
His imperious tone surprised her and for a moment she didn't know what she wanted to do.

"Please."  
His tone had humbled somewhat and she complied. "Fine, but I'm ordering the cheapest thing on here." She waved the menu at him like it was on fire.  
Richard didn't argue, but when the waiter arrived he whispered something to him.

The man nodded and walked off with a little smile to Raven.

She grabbed Richard's arm. "What did you say to him?"

He simply shook his dark head and smiled at her. "How long have you worked for Logan?"

"You're ignoring me now." She huffed.

"No. I'm not. You will find out soon enough." He stared again, his lips curving to reveal a row of perfect teeth. "So how long?"

"A couple of years." Raven took a sip of the water set in front of her. Her throat was so parched. "So what do you do?"

Chuckling he leaned back in his chair and perched and arm on the back of it. "I'm the new IT manager. I thought you would have known after all that time you spend with Logan."

Staring daggers at him, Raven nearly choked on her water. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Garfield Logan spend a lot of time in his office."

So he had noticed. "You never came up in conversation you conceited—"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He took a sip of the water and placed the glass back onto the table.

"We're never going to have time to eat. It's going to take forever to get our food and we only have an hour for lunch." Raven hoped that he would take her bait and move onto another subject.

"Don't worry about it." He said cutting off any argument. "So what do you and Mr. Logan talk about in there then?"

"That's none of your business!" she slammed her hand onto the table loud enough to disrupt a few patrons' lunches. "Now I suggest we move on to another topic of conversation or this lunch is over."

Completely unperturbed, Richard shrugged and smiled. "Fine by me. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything."

"Anything but what you and Mr. Logan do behind those closed doors."

Before she could slap him for his insinuations, he caught her hand and tenderly kissed her palm.

Raven was breathless when the sensation shot through her. The spot his soft warm lips touched tingled for a moment before radiating a curious warmth up her arm and throughout her entire body.

Trembling slightly, she pulled her hand out of his possession.

"Ah here's our food now."

Raven stared at him as he smiled at the waiter. How could act like nothing happened?

She gave the waiter a tremulous smile in thanks and looked down at her food. It looked and smelled divine. Everything but her hunger was forgotten. She was lying when she said she wasn't hungry. All she had to eat all day was an apple and that had been first thing that morning.

Richard nodded at her, his eyes darkened by an emotion she didn't dare name. "Go ahead."

She delicately took a bite and sighed in blissful happiness. "This is terrific."  
He had started on his food as well. "It's a favourite of mine."

Raven took a sip of the wine he had ordered and a few questions came to mind. "How often do you do this? And how do you afford it?"

He laughed heartily. "You don't pull any punches do you?" Richard took another sip of wine and shook his head. "Not often enough and I can't."

Raven felt guilt creep up on her now. "You shouldn't have brought me here then!" Immediately, she reached for her purse. "You have to let me pay for half." Searching through it, she realized that she had spoken too soon. All the money she had wouldn't even pay for cab fare to go two blocks! Blushing, her gaze met his again.  
"Let me hit an ATM."

Chuckling he gently grasped her arm and pulled her back down into her seat. "I can handle it."

"You could have made it up to me—"

"With what? A staling sandwich from the cafeteria? Give me some credit for having an ounce of class." He could see she was battling with herself and he smiled genuinely. "Don't worry about it. Really." His long finger touched her chin, a gesture she was sure was supposed to be reassuring but had her blood pressure rising in an instant.

Blinking away the strange haze that veiled her vision, Raven smiled, if a little shakily. "Thanks."

She took another bite of her meal and shook her head incredulously at the wondrous flavours mingling on her tongue. "So how does an IT manager such as yourself come to have such great taste in food? I always imagined you guys being fat, nerdy and pale from lack of sunlight from self imposed imprisonment in your basements." She peeked up at him through her lowered lashes. He was so not like that. Just a look at him sent all her preconceptions crashing through the window. She caught the sardonic look on his face and nearly choked. "No offence!"  
A dark eyebrow rose along with his wineglass. "None taken."  
Raven watched as he took a sip and rolled it on his tongue. For a moment she envied that wine. The thought taking her completely off guard, she nearly choked again.  
He rose to help her but she put up her hand and took a swig out of her glass. "I'm ok."

"You're sure?"

She nodded emphatically. "Yes." She gasped. "I'll be ok."  
Richard slid his chair next to hers. "Perhaps, if I were to assist you."

Aware of the stares from the other patrons, she tried to push him back to his side. "Really. I'm not an invalid."  
He didn't look convinced. "Ok. But if you choke one more time, I'm feeding you."  
Richard feeding her. Images of him delicately finger feeding her flashed through her mind.

Raven promptly put the fork down. "I'm done." She looked away from his eyes hating the way that they seemed to see everything, even the things she was feeling deep down.

She fidgeted with her napkin for a moment then glanced at her watch. "We have to get back before Gar—Mr. Logan freaks out. We have ten minutes to be back in the office." Raven jumped out of her chair and grabbed her purse, hoping that Richard didn't notice her slip.  
He lithely stood up and dumped a few bills on the table that Raven was startled to realize were hundred dollar bills. She started to feel guilty again about how much just one meal had cost him. She'd have to make it up to him another time.

After a few minutes of brisk walking they arrived at the building in time to see Garfield pull up to the building in his sleek black Mercedes Kompressor.  
Unconsciously, Raven slowed her pace and tried to hide behind Richard's much larger frame.

"Looks like our boss had himself a little lunch time rendezvous." Richard chuckled.  
Richard didn't find it so funny. Eyes flashing, she looked up at him. "What do you mean?"  
Smiling that infuriatingly sure smile and answered, "Just that he had lunch."  
Raven would have been ok if he stopped there, but he kept going.

"And concluding from what we just saw he went somewhere he couldn't reach by walking. Why else would he do that when the best restaurant in town is a few minutes away?"

A chill swept through her and Raven could feel the seeds of doubt sprout in the pit of  
her stomach. Damn him for being so perceptive. But it all was just speculation on his part.

Keeping silent she followed him into the building. She was shocked out of her mind's wandering when she heard Richard's voice again.

"Hey want to see if we can beat him up?" his smiled had grown mischievous now.  
Raven thought it was a good idea. "Ok."

They saw that the elevators were packed so they went the only other way.

The stairs.

Twenty flights later, they stood at the door leading onto their floor wheezing.  
Raven's legs felt as if they were going to give out on her. But she was smiling. That was the most fun she'd had in a long time. And strangely enough, she started to giggle.

Richard had collapsed against a wall and was clutching his chest comically. "I'm glad you find giving me a heart attack funny."  
She straightened out her clothes still bubbling with laughter. "It was your idea, if you remember." She tried to open the door but found it stuck. She jerked on the handle a few times trying to dislodge it but couldn't.  
Richard shook his head as if to say she was a weak female, but after a few tries he couldn't open it either. "Ok it looks like we're stuck here."  
She was shaking her head. "We can't be!"  
"Try it together?" when she nodded he continued. "We'll shove with our shoulders."  
Raven braced herself against the door and pushed while Richard rammed it with a solid shoulder.

Success.

They pushed open the door, stumbled out and to Raven's horror the entire floor seemed to be looking at them. And worst of all, so was Garfield.  
Heart sinking into her toes at the withering look he gave them; she knew she was in for an earful. She could envisage him frogmarching her into his office and yelling until his face resembled a beet.

"Ms. Roth, Mr. Grayson. Could you please join me in my office?" His voice was strained, but he remained calm for the most part.  
Raven felt like a student being called into the principal's office. She followed Richard in and jumped a little when the door slammed behind her.

Slowly, Garfield circled them before sitting down in his soft leather seat at his desk. "Now can you explain to me what the two of you were doing in the stairwell?"

Raven could nearly feel the edge of his voice cut her. "Nothing, Gar—Mr. Logan."

Richard cut her off. "I embarrassed Raven earlier today and I made it up to her with lunch." He kept going even when Raven tugged desperately on his arm. "We were heading back when we thought that coming up the stairs would be fun." He shrugged as if that would explain it all." That's all there is to it."

Garfield's eyebrows rose. "You expect me to believe that when the two of you look like that?" he waved his hand at their dishevelled appearance. "Please." He glared at Raven's flushed face. "If you two decided on an office romance, I would think that you would have a little more tact and keep it under wraps. But this is intolerable behaviour."

Raven's temper rose a few more degrees. She couldn't believe he would think that or that he could be so condescending. She bit her tongue in an effort to keep quiet.

Richard shook his head at Garfield. "You've got it all wrong. We didn't do anything like that. It was just an innocent lunch between friends."

"And why should I believe you?"

He didn't back down. "Because I have a girlfriend." He produced a picture out of his wallet. "I'm sure you recognize her."  
Garfield's eyes widened when he saw the image.

Raven's curiosity was piqued and she took a look over Richard's shoulder. Stunned she stared slack jawed at the face smiling seductively back at her. She recognized her from dozens of magazines and even more billboards all over town. "You're dating her?" she squeaked.

"Yup." He smiled adoringly at the picture before replacing it in his wallet.  
Raven wasn't sure where the jealousy flared from but she had to fight it down and remind herself that she had a boyfriend, no a fiancé. She fingered the ring through her blouse. She had absolutely no right to feel this way. Yet she did.

Garfield nodded at Raven admiringly. "I'm sorry Raven. I shouldn't have been so quick to accuse. Please accept my apology." He extended his hand.  
Richard took it and shook it briskly. "Don't worry about upsetting me. It's Raven´s delicate nature I'm worried about." He patted her brotherly on the shoulder. "She gets upset pretty easily."

She shoved his hand away. "I do not!"  
Garfield waved Richard out of his office. "I will see you later, Richard." He shut the door behind him then turned to Raven.  
She lowered her eyes from his for a moment then remembered she hadn't done anything wrong. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You honestly want me to believe that nothing went on between the two of do you?"  
"Of course. I would never do anything like that." She watched him edge around his desk and stalk over to her.

He grabbed her arms and shook her a few times. Eyes burning into her he leant over so she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Of course." His mouth captured hers, bruising them.  
Raven pushed at his shoulders until he took a step back.  
He glared at her. "What? Don't you like my kisses anymore?"

"Not when you're acting like this." Raven tiptoed toward the door.  
He saw how frightened she was and put up his hands. "I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard. You can see how I jumped to such conclusions."  
She swiped at his hand when he reached for her. "No! I can't! I can't see how you believe that I would do something so—so tasteless as to make out with a co worker in a stairwell in the office building where my fiancé is the big wig!" She glared at him and opened the door, walked out and slammed it behind her.

----

Raven blinked.

It felt like the first blink since she walked out of Garfield's office, but a quick look at her clock told her that idea was ludicrous. It had been three hours now and the anger still hadn't faded.  
She twisted the stress ball she kept on her desk out of shape and pounded it on the table. How could he think that she would do something like that? Who did she think she was?

Raven ran her finger along the necklace. Perhaps they didn't know each other like they thought they did. She definitely didn't realize had could be so jealous.  
Or was that what she was really angry about? Raven thought about that picture Richard produced out of his wallet.  
Why would he be interested in her? She'd entertained the notion, Raven had to admit that. It was flattering to have such a handsome man show some interest in her. But now that illusion was gone. He was just a man, new to this environment, looking for a new friend at work. Yes. That's all.  
Raven still couldn't help the disappointment she felt. So much for her ego.

By the end of the day, Raven was officially beat. She didn't even feel like driving home. Instead she played a game she remembered from her college days, and went wherever the lights dictated. Red meant straight, yellow left and green right.  
Before long she was on the other side of town skirting on the edge of the sea.  
For a while she sat on the hood of her car just staring out at the rolling waves. It had to be her most favourite spot in the world. She could always remember a time where the sight, sounds and smells of the ocean could salve any wound to her soul.  
Raven lay there until the wind grew chilly and the sky turned an inky black. She rubbed her bare arms and slid off the hood. "I guess it's time to go home."

The drive home was uneventful and went by in the blink of an eye. By the time she got home she was glad to be there. All she wanted was a nice meal and to soak in a nice hot bath before getting to bed.

She pushed her door open and walked into her small apartment. Tossing the keys onto the table by the door, she stretched her sore shoulder muscles and turned to lock the door.

Raven's eyes widened when an arm grabbed her around the waist and she opened her mouth to scream but a big hand clamped over it


End file.
